


I Always Have

by 1andonlyeddie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andonlyeddie/pseuds/1andonlyeddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a Phan one shot inspired by the three-legged DDR challenge on DanAndPhilGAMES. </p><p>Dan and Phil finish their gaming video but can't free themselves from the tape that hold their legs together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Have

“I hope our pain entertained you guys,” Dan smiled and did a small laugh as I hopelessly tried to remove the tape from our legs. I gave up and turned to the camera.

“Ok, well we are going to attempt to get this off, and in the meantime thanks for watching! Make sure to give it a thumbs up and subscribe and we will see you later! Bye guys!”

Dan waved along with me but as soon as we cut we started grabbing at the tape trying to pull it off.

“Dan why did you have to put so many layers on?” I said jokingly.

“Hey, I wanted to make sure that it was actually a challenge!” he laughed as we tried to pull our legs apart.

“Yeah well the game wasn’t actually a challenge. This video should be called the ‘The Try To Free Yourself From Your Friend’s Leg Challenge!”

Dan laughed again while we continued to try and fail at prying our legs apart. After about five minutes we finally decided to look for scissors.

“Hey Dan do you know where the scissors are?’ I asked.

Dan zoned out for a second as he was trying to remember where he put them. In that small few seconds I caught a glimpse of his chocolate brown eyes. I loved Dan. I had loved him for awhile, but I had never told him. How could I risk losing the friendship that we had built up over the past six years?

Dan interrupted my thoughts by saying, “I think I left the scissors in my room.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Of course you did.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “Excuse me, it’s your fault.”

“How is it my fault?”

“Uh…..because...uh…you..put… them there,” Dan struggled to come up with an excuse.

I laughed. “You are a horrible liar.”

“Shut up, let’s just go find the scissors,” Dan laughed along with me and we started making our way out of the game room. It was difficult walking on one and a half legs because we kept on falling over and Dan hit his head on the door frame. But as we finally made it out of the game room after three minutes we had to go down the stairs.

“This is going to end badly,” Dan predicted out loud and I laughed in agreement.

We couldn’t get down low enough to crawl so we decided to just try and walk down the steep flight of stairs. It’s hard enough walking down those while we are on our phones zoning out the world, and now we have to do that with three legs.

We tried to press our hands against the wall and slowly move our middle foot down one step and then our outer feet next. We made it about two steps before Dan accidently moved his free foot when our middle one was in the air still. He ended up flailing in mid air for about a second and grabbed onto my wrist trying to regain balance but then he fell down the remaining stairs dragging me along with him.

I was surprised that we didn’t get a concussion or something considering we both hit our heads and did the closest thing to a summersault that we could do with our legs tied together. I ended pinning Dan to the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

“Phil!” Dan yelled as I scrambled to get up.

“You’re the one who tripped and dragged me down!” I laughed as I was still lying on top of Dan trying to get up.

I tried once again to get up but our legs had somehow twisted in the tape roll so now I was basically stuck in the most awkward position. I ended falling back onto Dan’s chest. I turned my head to try and hide how hard I was blushing but I’m pretty sure he saw it.

“Phil, get off me you clumsy idiot!” Dan smiled and laughed trying to keep the awkward level down but I just couldn’t seem to move without hurting my leg or Dan’s. I don’t know why but I suddenly stopped trying to struggle as Dan’s eyes met mine. He still had that smile on his face when something awkward happens but it disappeared as I stared deep into his beautiful eyes.

 _Do it now, you might never get another chance._ The voice in my head kept saying. I almost started to lean in but then Dan said, “Phil?”

I snapped out of daze and finally turned my leg in the tape roll so I fell on my back beside Dan. I breathed heavily for a second trying to process what just happened. Why couldn’t I get up? It’s not like it wasn’t that hard.

Dan seemed to sense the tension in the air so he started to stand up motioning for me to follow. We made our way to Dan’s room without tripping over ourselves again. But we also didn’t say another word.

When we reached his room he found the scissors on his desk and started to cut the tape. I kept my hand on his desk for balance but then when the scissors wouldn’t cut anymore we had to try and pull it apart like we did in the beginning of this mess. Just as the tape was about to break free, Dan pulled a little too hard and ended up pulling me onto the bed with him. On top of him. Again.

I couldn’t take it anymore. The moment I fell on his chest and was so close to his face I decided that if it wasn’t now, it would be never.

I leaned in and closed the gap between us. My lips met his and I suddenly realized why I had never enjoyed kissing anyone else. His chapped lips against my soft ones were everything I had ever imagined when I first starting loving him. It felt like I was kissing him forever but it had only been a few seconds before I realized he wasn’t kissing me back. I suddenly pulled away and looked down at him. The look on his face confirmed that he didn’t feel the same. I held back my tears as I scrambled off his bed, ripped the remaining tape off my leg and ran out of his room.

I slammed my door shut and collasped onto my bed. I let the tears come. I cried into my pillow trying to be as silent as possible but I knew Dan could hear me through the thin walls of my bedroom.

_I was so stupid. So, so stupid._

And in just a few minutes I had cried myself to sleep.

 

**Dan’s POV**

I took a few seconds to sit on my bed and process what just happened.

He kissed me. Phil Lester kissed me.

I had a feeling that our relationship was always more than just friends, but I chose to ignore it because that’s what Phil did. I didn’t have romantic feelings toward him, did I?

But when he kissed me I was so surprised that I didn’t kiss him back and I regretted it so much. I wanted to, I really did but it was so sudden my entire body froze and I couldn’t think at all. As I layed on my bed staring at the ceiling I tried to think about what this all meant but all I could think about was the feeling of Phil’s lips on mine and how my heart suddenly beat faster every time the thought came back to me.

After a few minutes I started to hear crying in the other room. Why was Phil crying? Did he regret kissing me? Did he hate it or something? All these thoughts were making my head hurt and all I wanted to do was talk to Phil.

_But what if he hates you?_

I shook my head trying to get the voices out but they wouldn’t stop.

_Think about what this could do to your careers. If your fans find out they will hate you. Everyone will hate you._

Get out of my head, please. I grabbed one of my pillows and buried my face into it. I wanted to cry but the tears wouldn’t come out. I kept thinking about what could happen if people found out. I can barely deal with hate every day and I might have to deal with it for the rest of my life.

But as I lay there trying to think, my mind kept flashing back to the kiss. The thought of it almost made me smile and couldn’t shake the feeling I had when his lips met mine.

Screw the haters. All I wanted was Phil.

I was spending the last ten minutes in here thinking when all I should have done was accept what I felt and accept the fact that I loved Phil. I loved him more then anything. But instead when he kissed me I didn’t kiss him back and he probably thought I hated him.

Oh my god, he probably thinks I hate him.

I climbed out of bed and nearly ran to his room but I stopped outside his door. I put my ear to it and when I didn’t hear anything I slowly turned the doorknob and peered in.

Phil was curled up in a ball on his pillow, asleep. I slowly walked over and realized that he had been crying. His face was stained with tears and his pillow was wet and it just made guilt wash over me. I smiled though at his state because he looked so cute asleep.

Yeah I really did love him.

I wanted to wake him up and confess my feelings but instead I slowly climbed into his bed and put my arms around him. I pulled him close to me until my face was right next to his and then kissed him softly on the lips. When I pulled away he smiled in his sleep and I pulled him closer to me never wanting to let go.

“I love you Phil,” I whispered. “I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my failed attempt at writing a one shot. :)


End file.
